


No Biting

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Banter, Biting, F/F, Kinkbruary (Doctor Who), Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: The Doctor is a little more orally fixated than she realized.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139585
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	No Biting

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkbruary day 4! Biting!

Yaz didn’t take too much notice when the Doctor started to mouth at her pulse point. When the two of them had become intimate, it hadn’t been that much of a shock to find out just how orally fixated the other woman was. And now that whatever seal between them had been broken (metaphorically), the Doctor was… actually quite handsy.

Not that Yaz minded. She’d been faintly worried she’d offended the Doctor, after that first anxious kiss. She’d noticed how hands off the Doctor was, shying away from any kind of touch whatsoever, but they’d nearly died and she hadn’t even been thinking when she’d pressed her mouth against the Doctor’s. 

The Doctor had run like a rabbit, Yaz had given her space and beaten herself up, trying to mentally prepare herself for the inevitable eviction from the TARDIS that the Doctor would deliver to her. Instead, she’d been woken up by hammering on her door, at which point the Doctor had launched into a long, anxious monologue about how humans who loved her always ended up dead, and then there had been crying (Yaz wasn’t sure who had started, but they were both at it by the end), and kissing, and the Doctor had made her come so hard that she hadn’t been able to use her legs.

And now they touched. They touched a lot, honestly - the Doctor’s hands on Yaz’s hips as she squeezed by on the TARIDS console, the Doctor’s fingers tangled with Yaz’s when they walked down some alien street, the Doctor’s knee pressed against Yaz’s under the table at a restaurant. It was nice, if a little overwhelming sometimes. 

Yaz had been the one to suggest they watch a movie, and the Doctor had agreed readily enough, although Yaz knew that watching a movie with the Doctor usually involved a good deal of fidgeting and the Doctor pausing the movie to talk, or not pausing the movie and talking anyway. Yaz was somewhat resigned to it at this point, and chose a movie that she didn’t need to pay too much attention to. 

Surprisingly, the Doctor was being fairly still. She’d sprawled out on her back on the couch, and had pulled Yaz up against her, her breasts pressed into Yaz’s back. The Doctor’s fingers were pushing her Yaz’s to the side, first kissing, then gently nibbling at Yaz’s neck and the bit of her shoulder exposed by the neck of her shirt. It was sending lovely tingles up and down Yaz’s back, and Yaz sighed, leaning into it, letting her eyes flutter closed. She’d seen the movie loads of times, and the way the Doctor’s hands were running up and down her sides was _much_ more interesting than whatever was playing out on screen. 

The Doctor’s teeth scraped across Yaz’s neck, and Yaz shivered, more goosebumps erupting. Her nipples were getting hard, and her clit was beginning to pulse up at her, to match the pulse under the Doctor’s lips. 

And then the Doctor bit her. 

It wasn’t even a sexy little nibble, like something on some post-watershed television show. It was a proper _chomp_ , and Yaz yelped and jerked away. 

The Doctor held on for a moment, then let go, and her eyes were wide and confused when they met Yaz’s. “Weren’t _that_ hard, were it?”

“Why did you bite me?!” Yaz rubbed the sore spot, prodding it gently. It was wet with the Doctor’s saliva, and dented from the Doctor’s teeth. “I’m gonna be all marked up!”

“Isn’t like we’re goin’ anywhere,” the Doctor helpfully pointed out, “And I’ve got stuff in the infirmary that’ll heal you up right quick.” Her thumb pressed into the bite mark, and Yaz hissed through her teeth and drew back. _Ow_.

“Why’d you do that?” Yaz twisted around, so that they were facing each other.

The Doctor shrugged, looked embarrassed. “I wanted to,” she said. She had her hands in her lap now, and was twiddling her thumbs. Yaz hadn’t realized that was a thing that people actually _did_ \- she’d only ever heard it described in books.

“Why’d you wanna?” Yaz wasn’t even that annoyed at this point, not really - the sore spot throbbed, but she’d been curious about… well, this sort of thing. Sort of. She’d read about it, at least, and she’d been meaning to bring it up to the Doctor… at some point. 

The Doctor looked sheepish, and she was still twiddling her thumbs. “I just… thought it’d feel nice,” she said. 

“For me? That was one hell of a bite,” said Yaz. She crossed her arms, and okay, maybe she was channeling her mother, but only a little bit. 

It was nice to see the Doctor squirm like this.

“For me,” the Doctor admitted. “I just…” She flopped back, running her fingers through her hair. “I thought about how nice your skin tastes, and how nice it is when you bite into a nectarine, you know, that bit of resistance, and then it’s all juicy and...” She paused. “I didn’t think I’d get it all juicy, when I bit you,” the Doctor said meekly, and she looked embarrassed again.

Yaz blinked. She hadn’t expected that. “D’you wanna bite me again?” The idea was beginning to sound appealing.

“Ooh, yes please,” said the Doctor, all enthusiasm. She was already leaning forward, and she made a surprised noise when Yaz gently poked her in the forehead, pushing her back. 

“You can’t just go in hot like that,” Yaz said, and she was faintly surprised at the _lecturing_ tone her voice was taking on. “Y’gotta warm me up first.”

“Oh,” said the Doctor. “Well, that’s easy enough!”

“I’m not sure if I should be insulted or not,” Yaz said, but her lips were curling up at the edges as the Doctor’s mouth pressed against her mouth, and she let herself be pulled into the Doctor’s lap, straddling the other woman.

It was all a bit of a blur then - Yaz’s knees pressing into the Doctor’s sides, the Doctor’s hands sliding up the back of Yaz’s shirt, Yaz’s fingers tangling in the Doctor’s hair. The Doctor’s mouth was sour and wet, cooler than a human’s as it moved against Yaz’s. Her tongue was gentle as it probed across Yaz’s teeth, pressed against Yaz’s own tongue, felt along the inside of Yaz’s cheeks. She kissed like it was something she’d only just discovered, and like she had all the time in the world to do it.

Yaz let herself melt into it, pulling on the Doctor’s hair now and then to hear a whimper, gently nipping at the Doctor’s lips, then breaking the kiss to take deep gulps of air. The Doctor was pinned to the couch by Yaz’s body, and when she looked up at Yaz, her eyes were dark and her lips were swollen. She looked downright _debauched_ , and it set off a deep, aching pulse deep inside of Yaz, her cunt clutching around nothing and her belly going tight and hard. 

“Oh,” the Doctor said dazedly. “Wow.”

“Wow, huh?” Yaz was grinning in spite of herself.

“Definitely,” the Doctor said, and now her tone was fervent. She hauled at the hem of Yaz’s shirt, and Yaz let the Doctor pull it up and over her head, fumbling around her own back to get her own bra off, since the Doctor still wasn’t great at that. 

It was always a nice little ego boost, the way the Doctor stared at her wide eyed. She rolled her shoulders, and the Doctor’s eyes followed the movement of her breasts when she did so. The Doctor’s little pink tongue came out to lick her lips, and Yaz watched the movement of it, transfixed.

The Doctor pressed her face between Yaz’s breasts, holding them in each hand. She kneaded them, gently at first, then harder, and the pads of her thumbs rubbed over the hard tips. 

“If you motorboat me, I’m walkin’ off,” Yaz worried, as the Doctor pressed her face deeper into the space between Yaz’s breasts, shaking her head.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” the Doctor said earnestly, and her voice was only a little bit muffled. When she pressed an open mouthed kiss to the soft skin, and Yaz moaned and leaned back. The Doctor’s teeth were gentle and blunt along the curve of one breast, but it still gave Yaz pause.

“Bite me,” she told the Doctor, and the Doctor paused. 

“Are you, like, trying to be insulting to me in a nineties sort of way? ‘Cause I know that going to the Power Rangers Movie premier had a bit of an impact on you but -”

Yaz covered the Doctor’s mouth with one hand. “I’m telling you to bite me,” she told the Doctor. 

“So you want me to bite you?” The Doctor’s brow furrowed.

“Yeah,” said Yaz. 

“But you got annoyed before,” the Doctor said. She still seemed confused.

“Yeah,” said Yaz, “because you just bit me out of the blue,” said Yaz. “I’m telling you to do it. Are you going to listen?” 

“Yes, yes,” the Doctor said quickly, and she leaned forward, her face pressing into the soft space between Yaz’s breasts. 

_I think this may be the most cooperative she’s ever been_ , Yaz thought, and she grinned, and then she hissed, as the Doctor’s teeth dug into her.

The Doctor made a desperate sound around her mouthful of Yaz’s flesh, and she sucked, hard enough to leave a mark. She pulled off, then bit the other breast, on the same side. Her jaws were strong, and she was drooling, just a bit - there was a wet trail down Yaz’s chest, onto her belly, and soaking into the waistband of her trousers. 

“You’re so warm, Yaz,” the Doctor murmured, and she kept her face in Yaz’s chest. There was an awkward moment, and then she was grabbing Yaz’s hand, clumsily pressing it against her own waistband. “Yaz, please, I need…” 

“Yeah?” Yaz let her hand slide into the Doctor’s trousers, into the Doctor’s knickers. Her wrist was at an awkward angle, and her hand was trapped between the two of them, but that was okay, because _oh_ , the Doctor was wet and desperate against her. “You can bite me some more,” she said, “apart from my nipples. Don’t bite them.”

The Doctor made a face. “That’d be mean,” she said, and she sounded vaguely affronted. “Unless you want me to,” she added. 

“Why would I tell you not to, if I wanted you to?” It was Yaz’s turn to frown.

“Okay, yes, when you put it like that,” the Doctor said, and then she trailed off, because Yaz’s index finger was circling her clit carefully, and she keened, her head thrown back.

_I’d like to bite her,_ Yaz thought, _but I really don’t want to move._ The bite marks on her chest were throbbing in time with her clit, and then she stopped thinking at all, because the Doctor’s mouth had closed around the spot where her shoulder met her neck. The Doctor was biting, and her hands were clutching at Yaz’s breasts, hard enough to hurt.

It all hurt, but the Doctor’s thumbs were gentle on her nipples, and the Doctor’s teeth were solid and blunt. She was sucking hard enough to leave one _hell_ of a hickey, and her clit was throbbing desperately under Yaz’s finger. 

The Doctor let go, then bit again, and Yaz sped up her wrist. The Doctor was clutching her harder, knuckles going white, and then her whole body convulsed against Yaz’s. Her teeth dug in harder, hard enough it was almost breaking the skin… and then she let go. She slumped against Yaz, pressing soft little kisses to the sore skin.

“Fuck,” the Doctor said, and her voice was thick. “I… think I like that.”

“Do you,” Yaz said, and her voice was as dry as her fingers weren’t. She wriggled the hand down the Doctor’s knickers, and the Doctor hissed at the sensation, as more of her slick was spread across her vulva, into her pubic hair. 

“”I _really_ want to eat you out,” the Doctor said, and she was all wide eyes and mussed hair. “Can I?”

Yaz burst out laughing. She couldn’t help herself, it was just… something about the Doctor’s face, and the way she said it was some mix of adorable and sexy, and entirely the Doctor. “I’m all for it,” Yaz said. “But no biting.”

The Doctor’s whole face lit up as she grinned. “Brilliant,” she said, and she turned her face up to be kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have an interest in Kinkbruary? You can find out more about it, including the prompts at https://twitter.com/_zaffrin/status/1352316453232504833
> 
> Also, come find me on twitter, TheseusInTheMaz!


End file.
